


Ciemność

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Mycrofta od wielu lat otaczała ciemność.

Najpierw była ta z jego wnętrza. To były smutne czasy, gdy pozwolił na śmierć Sherinforda, gdy nie przejmował się Sherlockiem, ani w ogóle niczym oprócz własnej kariery, gdy zasłużył na przydomek “Lodowiec”.

Później było jeszcze ciemniej, bo Sherlock ćpał, a Mycroft szukał go po całym Londynie i wyciągał z cuchnących melin, drżącego i półprzytomnego, bo gryzły go wyrzuty sumienia.

A potem Sherlock, oddzielony od swojego doktora, tułał się po Wschodniej Europie. I to były najciemniejsze dni w życiu Mycrofta.

Sherlock wrócił, zakochany w Watsonie po uszy i zaakceptował jego narzeczoną i pomagał organizować ślub i poszedł na wesele. A starszy Holmes został w domu, bo nie mógł patrzeć na masochizm młodszego. 

I wtedy, na cudowną chwilę, pojawiło się światło, wręcz oślepiające. Bo Mary zmarła, John rzucił się w ramiona Sherlocka, i choć musiał przejść żałobę, to potem żyli dalej razem szczęśliwi, a Gregory zaprosił Mycrofta na kolację. I już został.

I ciemność znów wróciła. Ale nie była tak ciemna i przytłaczająca jak ta poprzednia. 

Bo choć Mycroft był niewidomy, to miał Grega przy swoim boku. I nie widział, ale czuł szczęście brata. I łatwiej było mu znieść niepełnosprawność, gdy w głosie Sherlocka słyszał radość.


End file.
